Laura in love
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Laura Cadman est amoureuse.Femslash. Romance. Fic en quatre parties.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Episode 4- Saison 2 « A corps perdu » ( Duet ).

_**Tout d'abord, c'est la note très drôle à la fin du chapitre 9 de la fantastique fic "Everyday" de VLU qui m'a donné l'idée de cette histoire. Je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas tenter une histoire avec un slash yuri où femslash, c'est comme vous voulez. Alors je m'y suis mise. J'ai découpé l'histoire en quatre parties parce que comme d'habitude je me suis emballée. Il s'agit d'une simple romance qui ne se prend pas au sérieux. Je préfère prévenir qu'il y a un lemon en dernière partie.**_

**_Pour VLU ( j'espère que tu ne vas pas détester ! )_**

1 ) A l'infirmerie.

Laura Cadman répondit au soupir de soulagement du docteur McKay par un sourire un peu crispé. Pour l'instant ils se remettaient tous les deux de leur aventure, chacun ayant définitivement repris le contrôle de son corps et de son cerveau.

Mais le moment des explications allait arriver, Rodney ne laisserait pas passer cela, elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le savoir. Elle se tortilla dans son lit d'infirmerie mal à l'aise et se tourna de l'autre coté, faisant semblant de dormir et retardant par là l'échéance.

-Cadman ?

Merde ! pas moyen d'y couper. Il n'allait pas lui laisser un instant de répit.

-Que voulez-vous McKay ? Carson a dit que nous devions nous reposer, grogna la jeune femme.

-Ah, parce que vous êtes fatiguée ? Vous sembliez pourtant en pleine forme quand vous étiez dans ma tête. Le jogging avant de se coucher, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Tenez, j'en ai encore des courbatures.

-Si vous faisiez un peu d'exercice, vous seriez plus en forme, rétorqua Laura. Et puis vos habitudes alimentaires sont désastreuses et…

-Et si nous parlions plutôt de ce baiser, Cadman ?

La jeune femme rougit et s'enfonça de nouveau sous les couvertures. Mais peine perdue, le scientifique était tenace et il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle tenta une diversion.

-Je suis sûre que le docteur Beckett a très bien compris que vous n'étiez pas vous même quand vous l'avez embrassé McKay.

-Tss Cadman ! Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi s'il vous plait, là, vous insultez ma formidable intelligence. Il ne s'agit pas de Carson et vous le savez très bien.

La jeune militaire s'assit brusquement sur son lit et croisa les bras.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion, docteur McKay, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi. Vous devez encore être sous le choc, j'en suis sure, je vais appeler Carson, il saura quoi faire lui.

Mais Rodney ne se laissa pas démonter. Il s'abattit confortablement sur son oreiller et prononça avec un petit sourire victorieux :

-Katie Brown.

Le lieutenant Cadman rougit furieusement.

-Quoi, Katie Brown ? se défendit-elle, où voulez-vous en venir McKay ?

-Je ne l'ai pas embrassée, chantonna Rodney avec une grimace ironique, je ne l'ai même pas invité et c'est vous Cadman qui l'avez prise dans vos bras et lui avez donné ce baiser, je dois dire assez…particulier.

-McKay, co…comment osez-vous insinuer cela ! S'exclama la militaire, se forçant à prendre un air choqué, mais pour qui vous me prenez ? Je suis une militaire, pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

-Ah parce que l'un empêche l'autre ? Oui, bien sûr il s'agit de votre loi qui date du Néandertal, le" don't ask, don't tell", je crois que c'est le terme correct non ?

-McKay, gronda la jeune femme, ça suffit, plus un mot là-dessus.

-Allons Laura, je veux seulement vous aider, plaida le scientifique avec un petit sourire railleur.

-Ouais, vous voulez surtout vous venger pour ce que je vous ai fait subir quand j'étais dans votre tête. D'ailleurs, je pourrais en dire sur vos mœurs moi aussi parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le souvenir d'avoir embrassé Carson.

-Et alors ? Fanfaronna le scientifique, c'était l'occasion d'en profiter, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça et vous pouvez raconter ce que vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je vous signale que je ne suis pas militaire américain moi, je suis citoyen d'un pays civilisé qui respecte les inclinations de chacun.

-Ah oui ? Et si j'en touchais un mot à Carson ? Je suis sure qu'il serait très intéressé d'apprendre que vous ne vouliez pas laisser passer l'occasion, comme vous le dites si bien, de l'embrasser! J'espère que vous avez de l'imagination, ça va pas être simple de vous sortir de là !

Ce fut au tour de Rodney de se montrer embarrassé.

-Allons Cadman, ne soyez pas mesquine et revancharde. La militaire resta bouche bée devant tant de mauvaise foi, gardons nos petits secrets, ce n'est pas la peine d'étaler tout ça, chacun fait ce qu'il veut hein ?

-Mais c'est vous qui avez commencé ! râla la militaire. Bon, n'en parlons plus, je laisse tout le monde penser que j'ai un faible pour Beckett et vous oubliez le baiser avec Katie, ça va là ?

-Marché conclu, capitula le canadien, on en parle plus, n'empêche vous devriez faire quelque chose si vous avez des sentiments pour elle, vous voulez que je lui parle ?

-Rodney ! menaça la jeune femme, fermez-là !

-Je voulais seulement aider moi, ronchonna le scientifique en se retournant sur le ventre. Il ferma les yeux et deux minutes plus tard il s'endormait, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

A suivre… 


	2. 2 Laura

2 ) Laura

Laura Cadman courrait à petites foulées tout en réfléchissant. Rien n'avait transpiré du baiser avec Katie et c'était tant mieux mais elle n'était pas plus avancée pour autant.

Elle avait bien sur profité du fait que sa conscience était dans l'esprit de Rodney pour approcher Katie mais cela n'avait servi à rien.

A rien ? Pas tout à fait. Elle sourit en se rappelant les lèvres tendres et douces sous les siennes, le corps chaud qui avait si bien plié sous le baiser. Et Katie était si douce, si tendre, si agréable. Il était facile de l'aimer.

Mais c'était en fait l'invitation de Rodney qu'elle avait accepté, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais que pouvait-elle donc trouver au scientifique ? Elle avait été dans sa tête et cela avait été plutôt éprouvant. Hormis sa formidable intelligence, elle était la première à admettre qu'elle n'avait rien compris à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des pensées qui agitaient son cerveau et question sentiments, c'était une vraie foire aux contradictions là-dedans.

Rodney était terrible, arrogant et pourtant vulnérable, avide de reconnaissance, là elle songea que c'était un trait commun à beaucoup d'hommes, égocentrique et généreux, renfermé sur lui-même et curieux de tout, constamment amoureux, elle songea avec amusement qu'il fantasmait également sur Sheppard et Beckett, parfois les deux en même temps ce qui donnait des scénarios plutôt torrides dans sa tête surtout qu' il se les jouait largement interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans. Et aussi gourmand, un peu paresseux, timoré et courageux à la fois mais finalement terriblement attachant.

Etait-cela qui intéressait Katie ? La botaniste craquait-elle pour lui ? Il serait peut-être judicieux de la prévenir que Rodney ne s'intéressait qu'aux hommes. Sans arrières pensées bien sûr, histoire de rendre service à une copine, qu'elle ne perde pas son temps et ses illusions. Entre femmes il fallait se serrer les coudes, et plus si affinités, selon Laura.

La militaire était toute disposée à rendre ce service à son amie. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait prendre des gants. Il ne s'agissait pas d'asséner à la douce Katie que Rodney était homosexuel et qu'elle devait illico oublier les éventuelles vues qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais Laura s'estima tout à coup investie d'un devoir et puis Katie pourrait toujours pleurer sur son épaule ensuite.

Elle s'arrêta de courir et sourit, ça c'était une bonne stratégie, frapper et consoler, pas très élégant mais rien de compliqué.

Cela faisait à peu près un mois qu'elle avait remarqué la jeune scientifique et elle était immédiatement tombée sous le charme. Elle avait rompu sans regret avec sa dernière conquête avant de venir sur Atlantis. Il s'agissait d'une autre militaire, brune avec des yeux verts superbes et un corps plein et voluptueux. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour deviner chez l'autre une inclination familière et trois heures après leur première rencontre elles s'ébattaient avec frénésie et en sueur à même le sol de la petite chambre de Laura.

Finalement leur liaison avait duré deux mois au terme desquels la jeune spécialiste en explosifs s'était vue proposer la plus fantastique mission de sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à dire oui.

Son amie n'avait pas posé de problème. Elles s'étaient séparées en se jurant de rester en contact mais sans promesse. Elles étaient des femmes intelligentes et ambitieuses et leurs carrières restaient prioritaires.

Laura songea que sur Atlantis également elle devait rester discrète. Les scientifiques et tous les autres n'avaient rien à craindre s'ils assumaient publiquement leur homosexualité mais pas les militaires.

Ne pas se faire prendre, c'était son credo.

Elle reprit sa course, dépassa les laboratoires où travaillait Rodney et s'engagea sur la passerelle. D'autres coureurs venaient en sens inverse, elle s'écarta à temps pour laisser passer Ronon qui la salua avec un grognement et Teyla qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Pas mal du tout l'athosienne songea Cadman mais elle n'était pas vraiment son type. Trop autoritaire. La militaire appréciait les femmes douces, presque timides. Laura ne se cachait pas qu'elle aimait dominer dans ses relations avec les autres femmes. Elle fonctionnait ainsi.

La passerelle surplombait maintenant les salles où étaient entreposées les réserves de matériel de bureau. Des ordinateurs, imprimantes et autres machines voisinaient avec des quantités impressionnantes de ramettes sur des dizaines de mètres. Laura, toujours fascinée par le spectacle se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil. L'espace d'un instant il lui sembla voir trois silhouettes familières enlacées, le colonel Sheppard, Rodney et Carson. Un bruit de pas sur la passerelle métallique la fit se redresser. C'était le major Lorne qui courrait. Ils se saluèrent et elle se pencha de nouveau. Plus rien. Elle avait dû imaginer les trois hommes. Quoique de ce qu'elle savait des fantasmes de Rodney, cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée.

Laura se remit à courir, elle quitta les entrepôts et se dirigea vers les serres. Là elle s'arrêta émerveillée. C'était toujours un spectacle ! Des milliers de plantes et de fleurs multicolores, toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres étaient alignées dans un ordre parfait sous leurs abris de verres et de plastiques. Chacune portait une petite étiquette qui indiquait sa provenance et la date de son prélèvement. Le laboratoire de botanique se tenait plus loin. La jeune militaire allait s'y diriger quand elle entendit une voix familière la héler.

-Laura ! Hé Laura !

Le cœur de Cadman fit un bond. La scientifique qui occupait ses pensées venait de surgir de derrière une petite palmeraie une caisse de plantes dans les mains . Katie avait les joues un peu rouges et ses yeux brillaient. Laura la trouva tellement attirante qu'elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tout de go. Elle s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes afin de se rappeler à l'ordre et grimaça de douleur.

-Vous allez bien Laura ? Questionna la jeune botaniste soucieuse en la dévisageant.

-C'est OK, se reprit la militaire, juste une petite crampe, ça va passer.

-J'allais justement faire une pause, proposa la botaniste toujours prévenante. Elle déposa sa caisse de jeunes pousses. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour un café ?

Laura acquiesça et la suivit à l'intérieur. Katie la conduisit dans un petit salon, servit deux cafés et s'installa sur un divan.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un instant. Laura se demandait comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur quand Katie prit la parole.

-Vous savez qu'on ne parle plus que de vous et du docteur McKay dans toute la cité, commença la botaniste avec un sourire. Finalement cette histoire s'est bien terminée.

-Oui, heureusement, répliqua Laura. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement, voilà qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire et restait là comme une idiote, la tasse en l'air. Nom de dieu, l'autre femme lui faisait vraiment perdre ses moyens !

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, vous étiez là en quelque sorte, lors de ce fameux repas ? Continua la botaniste avec curiosité. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rodney avait l'air si bizarre, il y avait deux consciences qui cohabitaient dans sa tête. Elle rit. C'est beaucoup pour un seul homme.

Laura rit à son tour, enfin détendue.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'était exténuant, McKay n'est pas quelqu'un de tout repos, avoua t-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répliqua Katie. C'était une vraie catastrophe ce repas. Et le docteur Beckett qui était là ! A propos, pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais on dit qu'entre vous et le docteur Beckett...

-Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, répliqua aussitôt Laura, ce ne sont que des on-dit.

Les deux femmes se mirent à parler de la soirée en question qui c'était vrai n'avait pas été une réussite. Katie était particulièrement intriguée par l'expérience de Laura. Elle se mit à la questionner et la jeune militaire répondit avec plaisir à ses interrogations.

-Vous étiez toujours là, je veux dire, présente dans son esprit toute la journée ?

-Pas toujours, parfois je m'effaçais à son profit et d'autres fois c'était lui. Un soir je lui ai même fait faire un jogging avant d'aller se coucher. Autant vous dire que le lendemain il s'est plaint toute la journée.

-Et quand il m'a embrassée, vous étiez là ? s'enquit la botaniste avec curiosité.

Laura dévisagea le jeune femme assise à coté d'elle, les beaux yeux brillants, le sourire doux, les lèvres roses si attirantes.

Il fallait qu'elle sache, une fois pour tout. Elle en avait besoin.

Elle regarda l'autre femme droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas Rodney qui vous a embrassé.

_A suivre_… 


	3. 3 Laura se déclare

3 ) Laura se déclare

-Oh !

Le visage de Katie venait de passer de l'incompréhension à la perplexité puis elle réalisa enfin la portée de la déclaration de Laura. Elle baissa la tête et rougit furieusement.

La militaire n'était pas moins mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège et finit par déposer sa tasse sur la petite table basse.

-Ecoutez Katie, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, se justifia t-elle, il fallait que je vous le dise.

La botaniste ne répondit pas, elle semblait absorbée par la plante qui se trouvait dans un énorme pot posé à même le sol comme si c'était une variété inconnue et extrêmement intéressante. De ce que Laura en savait il s'agissait d'une variété assez ordinaire d'amaryllis. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était calée en botanique mais il y avait toujours eu des plantes chez elle. Sa mère avait la main verte comme on dit.

Katie leva enfin les yeux. Elle semblait déroutée mais pas vraiment choquée.

-Je suis désolée Laura, vous m'avez pris de court là, je ne m'y attendais pas, il faut dire que c'est une drôle de surprise. Alors c'était vous qui…

Laura hocha la tête. Son visage était brûlant. Elle devait être rouge comme ces espèces de pavots qu'elle avait remarqué à l'entrée des serres. Ah elle était belle la spécialiste en explosifs incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Si elle était en train de désamorcer où d'installer ces engins c'était la cité entière qui se serait envolée à ce moment là. Pulvérisée. Ffftt ! plus personne ! Plus de Laura, plus de Katie, plus de problèmes !

Finalement des deux c'était Katie la plus calme. La botaniste avait repris ses esprits et la dévisageait avec un petit sourire grave.

-Ca va Laura ? S'enquit-elle avec sollicitude.

Cadman la regarda incertaine. Katie souriait, de son éternel sourire doux et gentil. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Laura. Elle redouta soudainement que la botaniste la prenne en pitié, ça elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-Ecoutez Katie, déclara t-elle en reprenant le contrôle d'elle même, oubliez tout ça, je me rends compte à présent que j'ai fait une erreur et je vous demande de m'excuser. Il vaut mieux nous en tenir là, continua t-elle en se levant.

-Attendez Laura !

La botaniste s'était levée aussi et approchée d'elle.

-Ne vous en allez pas comme ça, s'il vous plait, restez et discutons-en.

La militaire dévisagea la jeune femme, les cheveux roux et lisses qui tombaient en longues mèches sur les épaules, les yeux clairs, la bouche sensuelle et l'éternel petit sourire timide qui la faisait tant craquer. Elle caressa brièvement la joue de l'autre femme qui ne recula pas.

-Katie, je…

Un grésillement provenant de la radio les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

-C'est…c'est ma radio, bredouilla Laura. Nom de nom, mais elle avait grillé quelques neurones là, Katie savait bien ce qu'était une radio..

-Je vois, répliqua Katie gentiment.

La voix du colonel Sheppard s'éleva.

-Lieutenant Cadman, ici le colonel Sheppard je vous attends à l'armurerie tout de suite, nous avons un problème d'inventaire qui requiert votre présence.

-C'est John Sheppard, affirma Laura. Nom de Dieu, cette fois ci Katie allait penser où qu'elle avait pris un coup sur la tête où la ranger dans la catégorie des militaires sans cervelle, tout juste bons à marcher au pas de l'oie.

-J'entends, confirma la botaniste sans se départir de son petit sourire.

-Je..je vais répondre. Laura décrocha sa radio.

-C'est mieux, je crois. Maintenant un franc sourire illuminait le visage de Katie. Laura ressentit une subite bouffée de désir la submerger. Elle déglutit et se força de répondre à son supérieur d'une voix claire.

-Colonel Sheppard, ici le lieutenant Cadman, j'arrive immédiatement.

-OK Cadman on vous attend.

La militaire raccrocha sa radio. Finalement cette diversion lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits, même si Katie avait vraiment dû la trouver bizarre.

-Vous courrez toujours avec votre radio ? demanda celle-ci curieuse.

-En fait je suis officiellement en repos mais je dois être joignable en cas de problème, expliqua la militaire.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes.

-Je dois y aller, se décida finalement Laura. Elle avait une idée en tête mais n'osait pas l'exprimer. A son grand étonnement ce fut Katie qui prit l'initiative.

-Nous pourrions nous revoir, qu'en pensez vous ? Pour parler de tout ça. Cela vous dirait de venir dîner ce soir dans mes quartiers ?

-Ce..ce soir, je ne peux pas, répliqua Laura avec dépit, je suis en fonction jusqu'à demain midi.

-Alors demain soir, ça vous va ?

-OK, demain soir. Je m'en vais maintenant sinon le colonel va s'impatienter. Katie, je veux seulement vous dire, vous auriez pu me rejeter où être dégoûtée où je ne sais quoi encore et vous ne l'avez pas fait, alors merci.

-Allez, vous devez partir, répliqua gentiment la botaniste coupant court à l'embarras manifeste de son amie, à demain. Nous en reparlerons, promit-elle.

Laura sortit de la serre le cœur léger et reprit sa course. Elle se sentait des ailes. Bien sûr ce n'était pas gagné mais Katie ne l'avait pas repoussée, mieux, elle lui avait fixé un rendez-vous. La vie était belle.

_A suivre…_


	4. 4 Laura et Katie

**Ce chapitre comprend un lemon**

4 ) Laura et Katie

Laura hésita longuement et finit par se décider pour un jean qui lui allait particulièrement bien et un chemisier vert. Elle avait d'abord pensé à quelque chose de plus habillé mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Katie attendait d'elle. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une date où tout simplement d'un dîner entre copines ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle préférait opter pour quelque chose de simple mais seyant et qui la mettait en valeur.

Elle était bien décidée à mettre toutes les chances de son coté, après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre. Le fait que la botaniste ne se soit montrée guère effarouchée lui semblait bon signe mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait rien augurer.

Laura jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir. Une touche de maquillage, les cheveux lâches sur les épaules et le tour était joué. Elle était jolie, elle le savait. Des cheveux roux, un peu comme ceux de Katie finalement, des traits réguliers et un corps parfait qu'elle entretenait avec rigueur.

Elle n'était pas vaniteuse, loin de là mais ce soir elle se trouvait particulièrement en beauté. Elle espérait que Katie y serait sensible.

La militaire emprunta les couloirs qui menaient aux quartiers des botanistes. Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, l'esprit ailleurs, elle faillit rentrer dans Rodney au détour d'un corridor.

-Cadman, où allez-vous comme ça ? S'exclama le scientifique en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds sans aucune gêne, vous êtes très en beauté, vous avez rendez-vous peut-être ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas McKay, rétorqua t-elle tout en sentant une légère rougeur lui monter au visage. Laissez-moi passer.

-Oh ! Oh ! Je vois, répliqua le canadien qui remarqua aussitôt la gêne de la jeune femme, est-ce que vous savez que les rousses ça ne vous va pas tellement de rougir ? Ce doit être à cause de la couleur de vos cheveux, ajouta t-il avec l'absence de tact qui lui était propre. C'est comme Katie d'ailleurs. Il fit une pause, feignant de comprendre subitement. Ah, mais ce ne serait pas avec le docteur Brown que vous avez rendez-vous par hasard ?

-Rodney, si vous ne me laissez pas passer tout de suite, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter, siffla la militaire.

-Allons Cadman, je plaisantais. Alors, c'est avec Katie que…

-Rodney, souffla la jeune femme à son oreille, je vous demande moi ce que vous faisiez dans les réserves de matériel de bureau hier matin avec Sheppard et Beckett ?

Le scientifique rougit à son tour ce qui confirma les soupçons de la militaire. Finalement elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-Bon, je vais travailler, décréta le canadien en s'éloignant avec une moue boudeuse, je n'ai pas le temps de me distraire moi, ce n'est pas comme certaines !

-Bonne soirée Rodney ! s'exclama joyeusement Laura. Elle entendit le scientifique grommeler mais n'y prêta plus attention. Rodney était incorrigible et sa mauvaise foi légendaire. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer.

Ses pas la menèrent devant la porte de Katie. Elle se sentit subitement un peu nerveuse. Elle frappa légèrement et la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite.

Katie était vêtue d'une jupe et d'un chemisier qui lui allaient à ravir. Elle invita son amie à entrer. Laura se força de ne pas trop la détailler mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le décolleté qui découvrait la naissance des seins. Elle frémit et porta son regard ailleurs. Une petite table était dressée dans un coin et une bougie brûlait sur un chandelier, conférant un peu d'intimité à la pièce. Laura y vit un heureux présage.

-Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour passer à table tout de suite ? S'enquit la botaniste. Nous pourrons discuter tout en mangeant.

La militaire acquiesça.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue. Les deux femmes évoquèrent leurs vies d'avant, parlèrent un peu de leurs familles, de leurs métiers et finalement la conversation roula sur Atlantis. De fil en aiguille elles en arrivèrent au fameux dîner avec Rodney et Carson.

-Alors comme cela le baiser c'était vous et pas Rodney ? Laissa échapper Katie avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Laura rougit un peu et hocha la tête. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance et se souvint avoir vidé le sien d'une traite lors du dernier repas. Katie l'avait observé en ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle comprit au regard de son amie que celle-ci pensait la même chose qu'elle.

-C'était pour me donner du courage la dernière fois, se justifia t-elle.

-Vous n'en avez plus besoin, répliqua Katie doucement.

-Par..pardon ? bafouilla la militaire. Elle avait dû mal entendre.

-Je dis que vous n'en avez pas besoin maintenant, Laura. Il y avait comme une invitation dans le regard de la botaniste.

Laura était habituée à réagir vite et bien, elle se leva, attrapa la main de Katie, l'incitant à quitter sa chaise elle aussi. Elle passa fermement un bras autour de la taille de son amie et chercha dans son regard la confirmation de ses paroles.

-Tu vas encore m'embrasser style Hollywood ? S'enquit la scientifique avec un air malicieux en se referant au baiser en effet très hollywoodien que Laura lui avait donné.

La militaire ne répondit pas et posa avec fougue ses lèvres sur celles roses et légèrement entrouvertes de son amie. Ne sentant aucun désaccord de la part de celle ci, elle approfondit le baiser, caressant la langue de l'autre avec la sienne.

Katie répondit avec passion à son baiser.

Laura fut la première à se détacher. Elle regarda avec étonnement son amie.

-Tu sais, je t'avais déjà remarquée, lui confia cette dernière mais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais t'intéresser à moi. Oui, répondit-elle à la question muette qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Laura, j'ai déjà eu une relation avec une autre femme, quand j'étais étudiante. Nous sommes sorties six mois ensemble puis nous avons rompu. C'était la première et la dernière fois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, termina t-elle.

Laura lissa les beaux cheveux roux et glissa ses lèvres le long du cou blanc. Katie gémit de plaisir.

-J'ai envie de toi, glissa la militaire à son oreille.

-Oui, souffla la botaniste, oui !

-Laisse moi faire, laisse toi aller, susurra Laura tout en la conduisant près du lit. Là elle embrassa fiévreusement son amie. Sa main caressait ses seins à travers le chemisier, s'attardant sur les pointes déjà dressées. Katie se tendit et se pressa encore plus contre elle, s'abandonnant totalement aux caresses de Laura. La militaire déboutonna le vêtement et s'empressa de dégrafer le soutien gorge en dentelle libérant les seins ronds et blancs de l'autre femme. Le chemisier tomba à terre et les lèvres de Laura capturèrent de nouveau les tétons érigés, les léchant, tout en soulevant la jupe de Katie qui haletait de plaisir. Elle glissa la main dans le slip, infiltra avec délice sa main dans la toison douce et fit glisser ses doigts dans la chaleur humide de son amie. Celle ci s'arc-bouta et cria de plaisir tandis que les longs doigts la fouillaient, caressaient son clitoris et s'infiltraient en elle. Elle sentit le plaisir affluer inexorablement et jouit debout dans les bras de son amante.

Laura la fit se coucher sur le lit et attendit patiemment que son amie émerge de la brume de son plaisir. Les yeux mi-clos, celle-ci reprenait lentement ses esprits. Elle sourit amoureusement en ouvrant enfin les yeux sur ceux attentifs de l'autre femme.

-Ca va ? Demanda tendrement Laura.

Katie, encore incapable de parler passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la militaire et l'embrassa passionnément. Laura dévora sa bouche avec frénésie, lui laissant les lèvres gonflées et rouges et entreprit de finir de la déshabiller.

Quand cela fut fait elle resta un moment là, admirant le corps de Katie, les jambes minces légèrement écartées révélant un peu de son intimité, le ventre plat, les seins parfaits et surtout la peau blanche, laiteuse, laissant apercevoir ci et là quelques veines bleues.

-Tu es belle, murmura t-elle ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ce corps splendide qui maintenant lui appartenait. Merveilleuse, ajouta t-elle.

Katie sourit.

-Je veux te voir.

Laura comprit et se déshabilla lentement sous le regard appréciateur de son amie. Quand elle fut nue à son tour elle se coucha sur son amante et elles entreprirent d'explorer fiévreusement le corps de l'autre. Les peaux en sueur, semblablement pales se frottaient, les doigts découvraient des endroits cachés, pénétraient, pinçaient et caressaient avec passion et fièvre. Finalement elles se retrouvèrent à genoux l'une en face de l'autre et leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau dans un long baiser sensuel. Puis lentement, sans se concerter elles se séparèrent et s'inclinèrent chacune vers le sexe de l'autre. Là, le visage enfoui dans leurs intimités humides elle se donnèrent du plaisir. L'orgasme quasi simultané les foudroya pour les laisser comblées et haletantes.

Les deux femmes pivotèrent de nouveau et s'embrassèrent longuement, échangeant leurs saveurs et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, en sueur les jambes entremêlées.

-C'était si bon, murmura Katie, et pour toi ?

-Pour moi aussi c'était fantastique, la rassura Laura en déposant des baisers sur le bout de l'adorable petit nez qui lui faisait face. Je suis amoureuse de toi, tu sais.

-je crois bien que moi aussi murmura Katie en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit deux baisers se poser sur ses paupières et dériva vers le sommeil.

-Dors bien mon amour, lui chuchota Laura à l'oreille.

Katie sourit et plongea. Laura la regarda longtemps dormir puis sombra à son tour dans un sommeil heureux.

**FIN**


End file.
